Parasite
by The Angry Lioness MOVED
Summary: What is the most resilient parasite? When the Mal from Cobbs world sneaks into Ariadnes, the Architect is in for more than nightmares. The Shade has very special plans and many ideas; ideas inspired by horiffic events and fear.
1. Chapter 1

Being home was well… strange. It has literally been years since Ariadne walked on Canadian soil. Now that she was back in her hometown, her feelings were different. Ariadne imagined Parry Sound to be the same way it was when she left; bright, beautiful and uplifting like the _Titanic_ before she sank.

It was dark, eerie and depressing. No one was in sight. Everyone left. The ship had sunk.

But yet again, who wouldn't? So many traumatic events took place in that little town. Despite how safe the happy town looked, everyone decided it was best to flee. Parry Sound was the new Silent Hill.

For hours, she walked around her childhood memories that were left for dead. She couldn't blame them for abandoning the place she once loved. When she was thirteen, karma turned the town around. Even the birds and squirrels went somewhere else.

The little white house she once resided in was rotting like a bleached tomato. When she stepped inside, her foot punched a hole in the floor. The wooden surface was so weak it couldn't even hold her.

In view of the house was an island in the lake. Ariadne remembered how strict the adults were about that place. Her parents told her to never even think about going there. No one ever told the kids why. On occasion, some daring teenagers would canoe there and go camping. She was once invited but couldn't convince her parents that she was staying with a friend.

She had only been there once. Ariadne regretted that one time. She wouldn't even bother to un-dust a boat to see if someone was there. As she proceeded to more places, a fog started.

Moss was growing over the red bricks that once hosted Parry Sound High School. Even in daytime no one could see through the windows. Glass took a million years to decay but those windows somehow did it in a decade.

On her way to the movie theater, she noticed a rusty van sitting out in the street. That was the van that once belonged to a friend. Back in the day, she would go there to use the drugs he made. The flames pained on the sides were coated with brown rust. Her hand reached out for the sliding door and in an attempt to open it, the handle snapped off. The rust had the doors permanently locked.

The fog thickened like pre-December frost. Approaching the movie theater, she could figure out when they left based on the movies showing. The sign above the doors read "CLOSED" on both sides. Because the town was small, only two movies played at a time. The glass that displayed the posters were so dusted, she couldn't see a single hint.

Ariadne wiped the dust off with her hand to pull back confused. _Fantasia 2000 _was the movie currently displayed. It was 2012. That movie came out in, well, 2000. She didn't leave Parry Sound until 2005. The once citizen pushed the door open. Posters for upcoming films were hanging from the walls. The concession booth in front of her was still stocked. Rotted candy sat in the display box and stale popcorn sat in the glass box.

She went into theater two to see the seats were apartments to the spiders and rats. Some had the stuffing sticking out. Others were covered by cobwebs. The screen in the front had a big rip in the middle.

"What happened?" Ariadne whispered. She hoped to come home to see the town the way it was before. But it was empty. She came home to see everyone disappeared.

Her house was ruined, the theater was a palace to vermin, the high school could have been too risky to go into and the island was always forbidden.

Confused and frightened, she strolled around the town like Simba after the stampede. "Is anybody here?" she hollered. "Please, somebody come out!"

There was one last place for her to look. The location was not a normal spot for teenagers to hang out, but she went there all the time. Even after one of her best friends became a permanent resident.

The graveyard was not the best idea on a foggy night. After she opened the iron gates, Ariadne was hesitant to go in. Crossing to the environment ahead was like crossing a portal to Hell. Slowly, she stepped in thinking the gate would slam and lock her in.

The only sounds were her boots smoothing the grass. She was expecting something to happen at that moment. Because of the fog, she couldn't see if there were any people in the distance.

"Hello!" she called again. "Where the hell did everyone go?"

The only live beings to respond were crows, sitting on their favorite grave stones. Ariadne gulped and proceeded forward.

"_Hey Mr. Wolf, what time is it?"_

"_It's two o'clock."_

Ariadne advanced two steps and checked around the new area. All she saw were more tombstones. If there were any people, they were in stone praying for eternity.

"_Hey Mr. Wolf, what time is it?"_

"_It's four o'clock."_

"_One, two, three, four…."_

Ariadnes heart was trying to kick box its way through the bone keeping it back.

"If someone is here, please come out now!" She was beginning the lose hope.

"_Hey Mr. Wolf, what time is it?"_

"_It's lunchtime!"_

She sensed the grass crinkling by another. Her left brain told her to run while her right brain was urging her to look. Slowly, her body arched to the right.

"Say something!" she snapped insecurely.

Who ever was coming did not speak a word. It made her think of silent serial killers. If she was going to be part of a chase scene, she refused to end up dead by some tree. Ariadne took off like a rocket, traveling to the end of the graveyard. It felt longer than a trip to Pluto. She could still hear walking.

How was this person keeping up with her if they were walking?

When she reached a particular grave, the grass stopped speaking. She was alone once again. Ariadne kneeled down to breathe, placing her hand on the grave.

Her body reacted to the feel of its stone like an electric shock. She released the stone and looked to see whom she was kneeling over.

**ADAM WAYNE PETERS**

**BELOVED CHILD AND FRIEND**

**JANUARY 19****th**** 1987-FEBRUARY 13****th**** 2000**

"Adam…"

Twelve years ago she was sitting in front of that grave. There were flowers all around it. As the casket become more sheeted in snow, the mourners piled in.

_ "__Friends and Family - members of the community, within the healing embrace_

_of God's love we have gathered here to remember of life of Adam Wayne Peters and to entrust him into God's eternal care, knowing that God's good purpose for his people cannot be defeated by sin and death." Father Clyde was delivering the sermon, his words braving through the cruel weather. "We are all children of God, and in the faith that God has given to us, we turn to God now asking for his comfort and his grace to be upon us - and to dwell in a special way upon Adam and upon those who were privileged to love Adam during his short stay with us upon this earth."_

_ She was in the front row, layers of black groomed over her. In her lap was the last gift she would ever give to her best friend. Even her mothers warm arm around her didn't change anything._

_ "Let us bow our heads in prayer."_

_ Ariadnes face was already down, soiling the freezing rose._

"_Compassionate and loving God, yours is the beauty of childhood and yours is the fullness of years. Comfort us in our sorrow, strengthen us with hope, and breathe peace into our troubled hearts. Assure us that the love we had for Adam was not in vain – indeed make it a part of the store of goodness you are even now pouring out upon him in your eternal kingdom. Indeed help us to bless you for the gift you gave us in him, for the joy he gave all who knew him, for the memories that will abide with us, and for the assurance that he lives forever in the joy and peace of your presence. Guide us through this time of sadness with the light of your love and the strength of your compassion - we ask it in the name of Christ Jesus. Amen."_

_Bliss gave her daughter another tissue. Ariadne could feel her tears glued to her face as the chill froze them instantly. All the mourners stood up to see him for the last time._

_Without wiping her face, she stood up and waited in line. The rose was attached to her heart like a solemn vow. The vow she told him before he died. 'I'll always love you.' When it was her turn to say good bye, Ariadne had the hardest time putting the red rose down. Her throat felt like it was being stabbed._

"_Promise me you'll wait."_

Tears streamed down her eyes again, going right down to her chin. Ariadne tried to battle her emotions as the flashback passed. "Why you?" she whispered shaking her head. "Of all people, why _you_?"

Adam was only thirteen when he lost his battle to leukemia. The doctors tried to save him and his mother would pray for hours. Ariadne visited him in the hospital every day after school. They were inseparable even in his sickness.

"_Promise me you'll wait."_

"_I promise."_

Her thoughts distracted her from surrounding sounds. Ariadne wasn't listening for anybody anymore. That's when a voice finally chimed in.

"Why are you sad Ari?"

Only one person called her that. Turning around, Ariadne couldn't believe what, or who, she was seeing.

It was a male around her age, two feet taller than her and slender. He was wearing jeans and a red zip up. His latte eyes smiled at her, instantly terrifying her.

"Who are you?" she dared to ask.

"It's me." He came closer. "Ari, it's Adam."

Ariadne shook her head in rage. "That's not funny!"

"I know it's hard to believe." He said. "But I'm telling you, it's really me!"

Ariadne stood up. "Adam died when he was thirteen!"

"And that was ten years ago." He added. His face looked disappointed. "I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Ariadne growled. "You really think I'll believe you?"

Adam sighed. "You always asked questions Ari. I'm not surprised you still do. If I'm not Adam, then I wouldn't know about the birthmark on his neck that looked like Hawaii." He turned and pointed to brown marks shaped similarly to the islands. "You said you wanted to go there. Get away from the cold."

"If you're really Adam, then you'd have to be dead." Ariadne shook her head again.

"Ok… Remember my sister Maggie? She was born with a tail. Remember when I told you that when you were at my house and she was behind me? She was very angry and you got scared and left."

That was a moment that the two never liked to talk about, especially after the way Maggie roared at him.

"Do you still talk to Maggie?"

Ariadne thought about Adams younger sister, basically how she was the complete opposite of her brother; violent, rebellious, and hot-headed. Adam had the halo and she had the horns. They weren't exactly closer after Adam passed but Maggie helped Ariadne to the point where the architect owed her a life.

"I haven't spoken to her since I moved… what I want to know is what happened here?"

Adam shrugged. "That's what I wanna know."

The ground suddenly began to act strangely. She turned around to see everything in sight sinking into the Earth; the tombstones, the trees and pretty soon her.

"What is this!" were the last words she hollered before being yank down with everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne looked around the room to see if she woke anyone. That night she wasn't in her apartment; she was at a sleepover at a friend of a friends house. All they did that night was watch _Legally Blonde_, perform makeovers and talk about boys like they were in the fifth grade. It was the most boring sleepover she had ever been to; it was one of the few sleepovers she's ever been too.

Crawling out of her sleeping bag, she decided to be alone. She had to make a phone call. Ariadne walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Checking her watch, it was four a.m. The time in Los Angeles should have been just right. Ariadne knew she was going to get billed for it, but she ended up calling her sister anyway.

"Mirra speaking." Her sister never had the most welcoming voice.

"It's me." Ariadne looked at the mess in the mirror.

"Ariadne, I thought you'd never call."

"Well I need to talk." Ariadne yawned. "It's four and I can't sleep."

"Something happen?" the fashion designer asked.

"Yeah… I had the weirdest dream tonight."

"Try me." Mirra challenged.

"Ok… well I was in Parry Sound and I was the only person there. The whole town was ditched."

"Well last time I checked up, the town was doing better than ever." Mirra reassured. She had a tendency to interrupt when she knew something. "I'm sorry, what else happened?"

"I saw Adam."

Mirras response was stalled. "You mean _Adam_?"

"I'm not close to any other Adams." Ariadne snapped tiredly. "And he wasn't thirteen, he was my age."

"What did he tell you?"

"He just tried to convince it that it was really him. Then I got pulled into the ground and woke up."

"Alright." Ariadne could tell Mirra was multitasking by the tapping of her keyboard. "Ari, have you by any chance been on any drugs?"

"Pardon?" Ariadne was rather offended by the remark.

"Have. You. Been. On. Drugs?" Mirra repeated in slow motion.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "The last time I got high was in high school. I haven't even tried anything since coming here." Did the chemicals in the PASIV count?

"Well that's great Ari, that is if you're telling the truth. I have to get back to work."

Ariadne sighed and touched the red button on the screen.

Since completing the inception, all Ariadne wanted to do was get her mind off of how mystical everything was. There was still college to complete. She couldn't be thinking about Penrose stairs or endless hallways when she had to create old-fashioned real architecture. Chances were, she wouldn't be doing anything like that ever again. She imagined herself in the future answering phone calls at a front desk somewhere.

The knobs on the faucet turned, allowing her to engulf her face with water. She had no idea why, but it made her relax.

It was time to leave. She didn't care what time it was, Ariadne wanted to go home to her drawings and dog. Ringo was probably sleeping on her bed at that moment. She was never ok with leaving the dog alone overnight. Ariadne sighed and stepped out of the bathroom.

The sudden sight of a figure close to her made her jump back. "Shit!"

"It's me." Her best friend Jules stepped out of the darkness. "Did I scare you?"

"Uh yeah, you did."

"Sorry."

"That's fine. Listen, I'm going to leave now." She announced. "Would you tell that to the others if they ask?" Jules looked over at the three sleeping blondes. "That is, if they care."

"Why?" Jules moaned. "Its too early."

"I know but… I can't stand leaving Ringo alone overnight and I have class at noon. Plus, this party was boring."

Jules groaned in disappointment. "You sure you're gonna make it back safely?"

"I just bought a motorcycle." Ariadne reminded her. "I'll see you later." She gathered the few things she brought and crept out the door.

No one would take a little girl like Ariadne as a biker. She didn't dress like them but she had a motorcycle to get her around. After the pay, she splurged on a few things. For one, she was tired of walking and wanted to get to classes faster. Sure, she might not be in Paris for much longer but it was worth a tiny portion of her pay.

Stepping to her door and feeling around her bag for her keys, the dog was already snapping as if his job was home security. Ringo wouldn't stop barking until she came inside and then he would dance. As she stepped into her home, Ringo began spinning.

"Did you miss me baby?" She never called anyone baby but him because he had a baby face. Ringo snorted; the dog would snort fifty times a day. "That party was so bad." She plopped onto the couch. Ringo sprung up onto the cushion and snuggled against her leg. It made her smile whenever he did just about anything. Even his growls were adorable.

For the rest of the night, Ariadne popped in a silent film and poured herself a glass of wine.

'Yep,' she thought to herself. 'I have no life.'

* * *

><p>When she stayed up all night, minutes decided to move like hours and hour decided to act like days. Playing with the dog would have been fun if Ringo was still a puppy. During the movie, she looked back on the time she adopted him.<p>

She was walking home in heavy rains. That day, she decided to take a shortcut to escape the rain sooner. Walking through the narrow space between two houses, she saw a cardboard box with a sheet of paper taped to it. The rain had washed off a lot of the ink, but she could make out the word 'Chein'.

Peering into the box, she saw a little brown puppy shivering in the corner. His eyes told her everything. Everything made her want to bawl.

"I'm going to get you to a vet." She promised him, picking up the squeamish pup. She was no expert in dog breeds but she assumed he was Pekingese. As she carried him, Ariadne could feel him quivering.

The vets at the clinic nursed him back to health. She didn't expect to see him again but one day she got a call from the office.

They wanted her to take him in. Ariadne almost said no, but looking over at him sleeping on a pillow, she was glad she said yes.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, she sat through a lecture about the birth of Notre Dame. As fascinating as all the pictures being projected on the board were, she had her mind on speaking to Miles.<p>

The moment the clock hit two, her classmates jumped out of their seats to go have fun. Ariadne gathered her things and approached Miles' desk.

"Can we talk?" she started. It wasn't the opener she had in mind. It sounded like the introduction to a break up.

Miles smiled and nodded. "Sit." Ariadne took a seat in the chair next to his. "But my time is limited today."

"Ok," 'Just cut to the chase already!' "I can't stop thinking about it."

Miles slipped off his glasses. "It's hard isn't it?"

"I took your advice and went to a party and it didn't work at all." Ariadne shook her head, her facial expressions shifting into fright. "I had a nightmare too."

"I'll remind you, nightmares after the first time are to be expected. They'll wear down eventually."

"Eventually?" Ariadne shook her head. "They'll only remind me of what I did. I can't be thinking about these things. Chances are, some bad people know who I am and—"

"Stop." Miles cut her like a disciplinary father. "No one is going to touch you. If someone was plotting to abduct you, Mr. Saito would find out and warn you."

"No. I don't think he would. Besides, it's not as if I'll be doing anything like that again."

"What makes you say that?" Miles was displeased. No one ever said no to another job.

"I was brought in by emergency." She pointed out. "I wasn't even supposed to join them on the plane."

"Mr. Cobb told me that you are the best architect he's ever worked with. Chances are, Arthur will want to hire you again."

Arthur; the gentlemen with as many expressions as Kristen Stewart while he was working. She only remembered him briefly. That is, the way he grabbed her hand when she woke up panicking and that one time they kissed. Did the comment 'It was worth a shot' mean something?

"Listen, if you want the nightmares to go away, you have to sleep as often as possible. Get some rest, take a nap. They'll be gone soon if you do." He patted her shoulder. "Now, I have a meeting to go to. Take a nap and find a party to go to and have fun. Go on a shopping spree if you want. Just have fun. And sleep."

Ariadne nodded and stood up. "Thanks."

"Ariadne," she turned around to listen to him one last time. "Call me anytime."

She nodded again. "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

The apartment was not always the right place to study. Ariadne was sitting in her desk trying to finish a floor plan for class. She wanted it to finish before meeting Miles at his house.

The tenet directly above her loved his music. He loved it so much he wanted all of Paris to dance along. The first time she was persuaded to go up there was one night at two a.m. She had an exam early in the morning and her bed was booming from the bass. Ariadne had enough and grew so irritated that she went up there in her bathrobe on to see Remy was having a party.

The guys dancing outside his door turned around and stood still as if they were looking at a zombie. She pushed through them to enter the apartment where there were more guys smoking and drinking. Ariadne told them nicely to turn it down, explaining that she couldn't sleep and needed to be up early. Remy apologized and the party continued without music.

Then he did it again. And again, she went up there. Then it happened again. Ariadne was so annoyed that she complained to the landlord. He promised to do something but as she presumed, he did nothing. She had to go up there seven times already. Ariadne was really losing her temper.

After slamming her laptop down, she dashed out of her seat and walked as fast as possible to the stairs. What was this idiots problem? If he kept on blasting his stupid music like some rapper, maybe the dog would flip out.

After pounding on the door three different times she heard, "Alright I'm coming!" She prepared herself to give the 'I am not amused' gesture. Remy opened up the door to introduce an aroma of tobacco and some illegal plants. "Yes?"

"This is the, what, seventh time I've come up here?" she quizzed.

"Eh… I didn't count." He replied carelessly.

"I am so goddamn tired of coming up here." She snapped. "I am trying to study, I am trying to relax. I'll tell you again to turn that music off! Not down, but off!"

"Ok." He prepared to shut the door but Ariande threw it open completely and held it down with her fist.

"That's what you say every time. 'Ok'. Let me tell you something," she began. When she had advice to give it was impossible holding her back. Her friends even bet her a hundred Euros if she didn't give any advice for a week. "There are elders here. There are families with young children here. And there are students here. You think you look so hot blasting your stupid rap music but the truth is, everyone is sick of it and you look like a tool."

Remys face didn't change while she criticized him. "The other tenets don't complain."

"Because they shouldn't have to." She snapped. "Now seriously, stop it!"

Remy sighed. He liked her as much as she liked him. "And if I don't…"

When Ariadne was there the first time, the boys brought her into the apartment to join the party. While she was there, she learned that Remy really liked to smoke anything that burns. His 'garden' turned out to be plants that were illegal in France. Plus, he had cocaine and meth.

"Well…"

"I'll inform the police about your little drug business." She threatened. "Hopefully you know what happens after that." Ariadne turned around proudly to head home.

Reaching back to her apartment, Ariadne responded to a text tone from her best friend.

**I know parties aren't your thing, but I'm hosting one tomorrow. Be great if you came.**

**Beer? **She texted back and sent. A message was boomeranged back.

**I know their beer is not as good as ours but… yeah theres gonna be lots of it. And spin the bottle… -hint- ;)**

The Canadian-born native chuckled. Jules had always been trying to get her friend to meet more guys. While she may have been datable, Ariadne was more likely to turn down a guy in order to feel safe. The only man currently in her life was Ringo and that's the way she wanted it to be.

**I'll be there.**

She checked her watch to see that it was about time to go. When Ringo saw her take his leash off the wall, he danced around and snorted with excitement. Why Miles wanted her to come over, she had yet to find out.

The issue with walking Ringo was that every time something interesting, like a mailbox or a street sign came up, he would stop to sniff it for ten minutes. "You can sniff all you want at Miles." She told him.

The dog walked for twenty minutes before reaching an idyllic white house. Ringo approached one of the plants bordering the fence to sniff it. Ariadne pulled him away and shortened his leash until they got on the porch.

Knocking on the door she had a feeling someone wanted to meet her. Miles came up, greeting her with a friendly smile.

"Glad you could come." He started. "I see you brought your friend." Miles bent down and slipped a treat out of his jacket pocket. Ringo chomped it up right away. The professor chuckled and scratched the dog on the head. "Please, come in."

"Why did you ask me to come over?" she questioned.

"Because we need to chat more." He closed and clicked the door locked behind her. "Care for a glass of wine?"

"Uh… sure. But what exactly do you want to talk about?" Ariadne plopped herself down on his couch, Ringo jumping next to her.

"There are manners we need to discuss too private for the classroom." Miles came back from the bar with two half-filled glasses of red wine.

"I thought we discussed everything."

The professor sat down on the cushion across from her, his fingers twiddling over the coffee table.

"Not everything." He seemed a bit insecure. "We've discussed the whole mission and the problems with other companies and a bit about the nightmare after effects. Only a bit though about that… There's much more to explain."

"Such as?"

"Well," the old man cleared his throat. "After everyone's first time, they experience brief moments of terror due to the side effects of the sedatives."

"But the sedative we used was different." She reminded him.

"So the effects could be worse." He stated. "Some have gotten visions, others have seen gruesome sights that actually weren't there. Others had premonitions that misfortune would happen. Rarely, others had nightmares that wouldn't go away."

"You're telling me this now?" Ariadne stood up strait, her ears shifting forwards. "Why didn't Cobb or Arthur tell me?"

"Because these effects last for less than a week and are hard to predict." He attempted to reassure her. "Ninety nine percent of the time these effects are harmless on the persons health."

"What about the one percent?" she interrogated. "What happens to them?"

Miles shrugged and sipped his wine. "I'm actually not sure. I haven't heard of any cases. That's how uncommon they are."

Ariadne was processing the information through her mind like a machine reading bubble tests. A few dots weren't colored in. "But with the sedative we used… instead of waking up, you'd go to Limbo so there's a chance these conditions could be stronger… wait a minute." The last word hesitated to step off her tongue. "What about Limbo?"

"No one has ever been to Limbo their first time." He stated. Ariadne froze. Didn't Cobb tell him? He would have to in order to explain how he completed the project! She thought Cobb would want to tell Miles something like that.

Ariadnes eyes looked into her wine glass. She felt like a teenager confessing pregnancy as she was about to say it.

"I did."

Her words were barley audible. Awkwardly, the architect took some wine to avoid eye contact.

"Come again?" he asked. "I couldn't hear you well."

Ariadne sighed. There went nothing. "I went there. And I never plan on going back."

Miles could feel his hear beating the wrong way. "You? With Cobb?"

Ariadne nodded. "I thought he told you." Ariadne shook her head at Cobbs inability to speak up sometimes. "It was the only way he could go home."

Miles leaned forward, fire igniting in his eyes. "Why on earth would he take you there?"

"It was my idea." Ariadne placed a palm on her forehead. "Mal shot Fischer so if we gave up, Cobb would go to jail. I told him we could find Fischer in Limbo if we went there. So after some arguing, we did and he showed me his fantasy land."

"Then what happened?"

"We went up to his 'house' and found Mal. Fischer was there too. I got Fischer, kicked myself awake and Cobb stayed to find Saito."

She could feel Miles on the inside go from white to pink to red. "I am going to Los Angeles to have a word with him!"

"Stop!" Ariadne snapped. "Could Limbo possibly make these after effects worse?" She had to know the answer before Miles left to kick Cobbs ass.

He didn't know what to say. He felt his Einstein brain spinning inside his skull like a globe. "In my professional opinion, yes… I can't say how much worse though."

Ariadne felt her nerves freezing up like icicles. Was that one nightmare only the beginning?

"Hang on a moment." Miles got up, still angry with his son-in-law three thousand miles away. "Don't panic Ariadne. You'll be just fine."

Ariadne looked to Ringo for relief, who was still next to her only lying on his back. "Do you get bad dreams?" she asked him, despite the fact that he couldn't answer. Just dreams about steak and squirrels maybe.

"There is a research lab in this country of people who are studying these after effects." Miles reentered the living room with a business card. "If something is wrong, and I mean terribly wrong, call Jude Masterson. He is a doctor and researcher who can bring help in a flash." He handed her the small card with a number.

Ariadne shook her head. "I won't need this."

"Keep it." he ordered. "In case you need it. You'll regret not having it.

She sighed and accepted the card. "Thanks. I have to go home now to study… Thanks for telling me."

Ariadne stood up, Ringo jumping down and trotting after her.

"You should be thankful that at least you know now." Miles finished. "We're not told these things sooner because we can't catch them sooner. You'll be glad to know at least."

She sighed and stepped out of the house without saying goodbye.

**Feedback, feedback, feedback please! What did you like? What didn't you like? Are you confused? What do you think will happen?**


End file.
